


City Lights *Ereri*

by thecrystalshark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, First Date, First Time, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Short, attack on titan - Freeform, end of the tags, eren & levi - Freeform, ereri, levi can't control himself around Eren, riren - Freeform, slight stripping, these dorks have ruined me, they make out in public no big thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Levi,” he mumbled playfully,” couldn’t we at least go home first?”</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Levi and Eren have a public make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights *Ereri*

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a CMV. I'll link it when I'm not in school (yeah I'm trash judge me lol) It was really good and the cosplay was 10/10. But this was NOT my idea and all credit to the idea goes to them, I just wrote a trashy fic about it. More to come on this tho (;

Eren didn’t think he’d be up against a wall when he agreed to go out with Levi. This part of the night was not on the agenda of things they were supposed to be doing. The last thing the brunette expected to be doing was making out against a wall in the city. They had eaten at a semi popular restaurant in the city and had been walking up the parking garage when Levi cornered him. The shorter man pushed him against the cement wall and leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. Eren ended up having to bend his neck down so that Levi could stand flat footed on the ground instead of tip toing the whole time. Levi’s hands were on his hips, gripping them tightly to keep him in place. Eren’s arms were wrapped around the shorter man’s shoulders.

The dark haired man tugged at the taller one’s bottom lip with his teeth, pulling it aside teasingly. When Eren was distracted, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. The brunette moaned against his lips as he felt Levi take control of the kiss. Their lips moved together heatedly, the pace speeding up slightly. It changed from a semi innocent kiss to a passionate make out in all of a few minutes. Eren felt his hands sliding under the collar of Levi’s jacket. His hands ran over his shoulder blades and down his back slightly. He was touching everything he could reach, wanting to feel all of the shorter man. But the fabric of the jacket was restricting his range of touch. Slowly, he began to push it from the shorter man’s shoulders and off his body. Levi let his arms drop from Eren’s waist so the leather could fall completely off him and onto the ground in a heap. Now the brunette could take purchase on more of his body without the bulky fabric in the way.

Levi’s hands returned to his waist but they were not still this time. His fingers slid deftly along the length of his belt. He pulled at the belt loops in his jeans experimentally, seeing how much give they had. Then Eren felt Levi’s hands on his buckle, starting to undo it. His stomach did a small flip as he felt the other’s hands so low on his body. The area was sensitive because it didn’t get much contact with anything. Levi was able to undo the belt and he popped open the top button of his jeans before Eren pulled away breathlessly, his face flushed. He was getting slightly shy, having not been touched in this way for a long time. But Eren had also came back down to earth and realized they were practically stripping in a public parking garage. They could be arrested for public indecency if someone saw them. Eren looked down at the man in front of him. A pair of dark eyes met his as he examined him. His lips were red and swollen from their bruising kiss, there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks, and his dark hair was slightly out of place falling down over his face more than usual. Eren was slightly awestruck seeing him like this, being so used to his normal hard and crass behavior. But this Levi was softer, more vulnerable looking. He looked beautiful in Eren’s opinion, liking the view he had of him now. He ran a hand through his brunette hair, catching his bearings.

“Jesus Levi,” he mumbled playfully,” couldn’t we at least go home first?”

The shorter man played with the ends of his now opened belt. He’d never meant it to go this far, didn’t think he would get this far. It was their first date and the dark haired man had wanted to steal a kiss. But that kiss had turned into them aggressively making out and trying to rid each other of their clothes. Levi was slightly embarrassed he wasn’t able to control himself in the heat of the moment. But then again, when could Levi ever control himself in front of Eren? He looked up at those gorgeous green orbs of his once again, almost getting lost in them all over again.

“Sorry. Yeah we can go.”

The shorter man buttoned his jeans back up and redid his belt. Eren smiled and leaned down to pick up Levi’s discarded jacket. He shook it off and then held it open for him. The dark haired man smiled at the gesture and stepped into it, pulling it back on after Eren let it go. Levi took his hand again and they walked to the car like nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (: 
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaises 
> 
> Sebaciel RP Twitter: helluvabocchan (if you're into that lol)


End file.
